Sei-Gon: Mystics in Time
Sei-Gon: Mystics in Time is the third season of the Princess of Drakonia series created by Vengie D. Synopsis Cast Main Cast *Voice of TBA as Emily Elizabeth "Sei-Gon" Mendel: The princess of Drakonia who finally turns 100-years-old must travel through time with her friends in order to save her multiple siblings and stop the Black Tortoise and his group from claiming Zodiac Gems that control time, space, and reality all while trying to juggle her growing feelings for her human friend, Harrison Wells. **and as baby Sei-Gon: an infant version of Elizabeth that hatches from one of the eggs that current Elizabeth and Harrison save from Black Tortoise's attack but various instances of time travels and perilous adventures puts the baby in danger at a risk of erasing the princess from existence. *Voice of TBA as Rainbow Sparks / Prism-Fly: Elizabeth's adopted brother who is finally coming to terms with identity as dragonfly-fairy who will once and for all learn how to harness his spectrum of abilities while dealing with his crush on one of his best friends, Claire Daniels. *Voice of TBA as Harrison Wells-Chambers / Hunter: Now that he knows the fate of his sister, he is dead set on finding her and bringing her home but he must put most of his searching on hold to help his friend Elizabeth save not only her siblings, but the entire timeline, and in turn, the universe all while discovering why he truly feels drawn to the Drakonian princess. *Voice of TBA as Cisco Ramon / Vibe: A meta-human with a variety of abilities ranging from vibrational sound wave blasts to dimension and time hopping. He is how Elizabeth and the others get to different times. *Voice of TBA as Claire Daniels / Gemma: The best friend of Cisco Ramon turned Carbuncle Mystic uses her brains and powers to help her friends take down Black Tortoise and his time traveling demons all while juggling high school with her friends. *Voice of TBA as Shelia "Raging Roo" Rue / Black and Blue Kangaroo: A former boxer born in the 1910s to a family of Australian archaeologists became cursed by a Bunyip Mystic imbuing her with kangaroo like abilities and characteristics later hides out in the alps after being outed as a freak during a match. She helps Elizabeth and the others when they travel to the 1920s to find one of Elizabeth's siblings. *Voice of TBA as Cpl. Diego "Hummingbird" Merlo / Black Hummingbird: A young Mexican soldier born with an incurable congenial heart condition gets experimented on during WWII worships the Aztec hummingbird god Huītzilōpōchtli and uses his high tech weapons to help battle the Black Tortoise after Elizabeth and the others arrive in the 1940s to find one of Elizabeth's siblings. *Voice of TBA as Lorelai Snart / Ice Princess: A teen born in Detroit, MI who was vacationing in Alaska when she fell into a frozen lake and was presumed dead until the spirit of an Akhmut Mystic revives her. In present day, she joins Elizabeth and the others after being convinced by Cisco after battling Killer Frost. *Voice of TBA as Kapi Van / Hanuman *Voice of TBA as The Black Tortoise / Gen-Wu Recurring Cast *Voice of TBA as Barry Allen *Voice of TBA as Iris West *Voice of TBA as Chloe Sparks / Rainbow Wing *Voice of TBA as Bianca Wells-Chambers / White Sorceress *Voice of TBA as Neron / Lord Neron / Black Sorceror Special Guest Stars * Voice of TBA as Chris "The Bandicoot" Williams / The Bandit-Coot * Voice of TBA as Cordelia "Coco" Williams * Voice of TBA as Elenora Buckley * Voice of TBA as Gillian Gillman * Voice of TBA as Walt Sharp * Voice of TBA as Vanessa Wileth Episodes Sequels Princess of Drakonia is expected to have a fourth season. No other information is given. Zodiac Heroes is a crossover that takes place days after this season. Trivia